Courage Gangter Friend
by Darkest Moon
Summary: courage is going to have a friend from ny and she and her owner needed to go to l.a. will molly and janet get there in time ,why am i screaming when you should be reading:im confused
1. new york to la but stopped in the middle

hi,i started a new story,this i just couldn`t wait for the end of the other first story so this is my second story,now i feel like i`m walking in a room fulled with white surrounding::laughs:: this i think you`ll like  
  
  
chapter 1  
  
"DAVID!"said a singer girl"where is molly?"  
  
"i don`t know why you asked me"said david(the singer manager)"you are my worker and molly`s too now please go find her i need to leave new york i need to get to l.a."  
  
"i don`t understand why can`t you go there in a plane,it will get you there faster"he said"you know me and molly a.k.a eve love to go on a road trip,your forgeting"she walk to molly`s room and seeing her sleeping on the her bed and boy she loves to sleep alot  
  
"molly come we are going on a road trip"then,molly green mixied with yellow eyes pop out from her sleepy eyelids and sat up and shouted"eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee"and on the way molly thoughts are always on her master.her master name was janet williams but her fans and studios name is baby dj,she wore a jersey on the front was the lakers team name and that`s was her favorite basketball team with baggy pants and she also wore a cap on the wrong side of her head and had big earrings her hair color was orange and a warm smile always give to molly  
  
"molly i feel like your the only person i can talk to"she said,she look down on molly she looked like courage image but her ear is a little cut on the right side of her ear and the left of her ear was a ring that belongs to her mother but she never saw her mom since she was a baby in hawaii.sometimes molly wore a cap just like her master but it can get big on her and she never wore a collar only on music awards her studios and fan name is eve.both molly and janet were rap, hip-hop and r&b artists  
  
janet and molly just came out of their 1.3 million dollar mansion to their red speed car and they were not greedy or cruel people most money goes to poor country to help the straving children in the world they hop in the car a started the car."ready molly?"she said,she nodded her head mean yes,"alright!this road trip all over again!"she screamed out loud and both janet and molly scream at the same time with enjoyment the car runned like the the wind and dirt spashes on her manager  
  
"grrrrrrrr,i swear one of these days i`ll kick her out of the spotlight and i wll be famous and oh also her stupid mutt"he laughed evily and then a rock hit him on the head and it was one of the maid of janet`s mansion"yeah right,keep on dreaming"said the maid  
  
3 days later  
  
"wow!we just passed pennsilvania and other states and almost to missouri,it a good thing i taught you the map of the u.s. and how to drive too.now we just need to go stairt on pass kankas,colorado and other states to get to california"lookes at molly"molly are you ok? you look sick""and she took that long to notice"she(molly)said then she turned green and vomited on the vomit bag"ewwww,geez i told you molly never eat spicy food without waiting for 30 mins"  
  
in kankas, nowhere lived old people with a dog a woman called muriel and her husband eustace and the dog named courage,and courage was a lonely dog expect he has his fav and only owner.but the wanted another dog to be a friend  
  
finally in kankas,on the road way of the direction of the way to courage house was and then all of a sudden the gas meter was so low thatit wouldn`t be going one more feet"oh darn it,i the car is not starting"she kept starting to start the car and it`s been going on for 2 minutes and then the engine explode  
  
"oh,great just great the stupid car would love to kill it seft in the middle of nowhere"she nodded.then she felt a pull from her pants and molly was pointing a house of wood just two feet from where they are and they started walking to the house"i hope the have a phone or gas for the car"man,i like my master alot but come on i know how to survived the wild::signs::my master just needed to learn to do the same"  
  
//there you go my second story and the first i hope to make this better than the first see ya darkest moon signing off// 


	2. profile of janet

hi,i just want a break from the story and i want you guys to get to know my characters alil better heres janet`s profiles:  
  
  
  
full name:janet marie williams aka baby dj  
age:18  
birthday:nov 23  
sign:sagittarious  
used to live in:new york,albany  
now lives:ny,ny in a mansion  
friends:molly,studios people,other rappers(really friendly person),now the old fork in nowhere  
height:6`1  
blood type:O  
fav color:purple,red,and blue  
fav food:pizza,junk food  
least fav food:carrots and salads  
fav school subject:history  
least fav:gym(not been in a good shape but still a shape of a normal woman)  
fav stone:flourite,and topaz  
likes:food,molly,singing,dancing,animals,peace on earth,sad songs,and music,art,tv,trl,anime shows,shopping for plush dolls  
dislikes:evil people,evil,boyfriends,healthy food(yuck!),studing,math,losing,her manager,and other thing,shopping for clothes  
dream to be:a singer(already)or a veternarian  
  
history:janet used to live in albany and when she was 15 she got molly from the dog sheldter and in the same age she and molly went to a talent show with a manager from the record company called mega records(i know it`s from josie and the pussycats but i liked the name)when he heard janet and molly he found a perfect singer and she`s is now a good person with her family,friends and studios workers and she spends her money wisely 


	3. profile of molly

another for molly  
  
  
  
full name:molly ann willians aka eve  
used to be name:kilala hawi  
age:2  
birthday:july 23  
sigh:cancer  
used to live in:hawaii  
now lives:with janet,in new york,ny  
friends:janet,courage,muriel,her fans,the studios people,rapper`s dogs(i don`t know any but i know they have dogs)  
height:same was courage`s height  
blood type:O  
fav color:red,blue and black and purple  
fav food:junk food and muriel`s cooking,any food expect the heathly food  
least fav food:chopped carrots  
fav stone:topaz,emerald  
likes:janet,courage,muriel,dolls,her room at home(mansion^.^),shopping for dolls(she loves the dolls not the stupid messed up ones)jumping,running,fighting an imaganary monsters and bad guys,her used to be name  
dislikes:everything that janet don`t likes but mostly crazy fans of her`s  
dream:wants to see her mom and dad again,a singer  
  
history:molly or kilala hawi used to live in hawaii with her mom and dad but they both died when they try to save her from a fast running car that never stops and she was left on the side of the street homeless but in three days later she was took in by the dog catcher and shipping her to the u.s. to be sold to a family and their she was taken by the 15 year old janet and re-named her molly 


	4. chapter 2

::peeks in::sry,everyone skool is been holding me back plz,plz,plz forgive me::bow down like the anime people::if skool was never invented i would spent time with the story next chapter i promise::maybe-_-::i would keep update but if the skool gives me alot of hw and test and quizezs i would die,ok sry to make you guy wait so here to story::thinking:plz don`t sue me i`m an innocent lil girl -_-::oh a kirby says hi (^-^)^  
  
chapter 2  
  
"hey,there a farm house maybe they have a phone that we can use"janet said to molly and then molly smiles,janet and molly walk to the house and in janet`s head she was thinking why did she forgot to re-changed my phone,as soon as they got there molly picked up a scent ad her nose is telling her this is a country air and remind her of hawaii expect no water and then she also smelled that something is intresting in the backyard and since she loves to explore she sniff her way to the back of the house  
  
as sonn janet knock the door molly was gone but when janet was going to get molly back the door opened  
  
"hello there,can i help you?"muriel said with a smile  
  
"yeah me and my dog where going to los angeles to the granny--(a/n:which in reality it passed)and my car broke and so if i can use the phone to call the pick up truck to fix it"she said  
  
"oh hey i know you your that famous singer in the tv"said muriel and when she was going to say something next eustace came to the door and said"we don`t want any"and with that she slammed the door on janet`s face  
  
"EUSTACE"muriel yelled out and then she open the door a janet`s face was all red(like you see in the anime)"i`m sorry about that dear"she said"are you alright?"  
  
"yeah i`m alright"she said while rubbing her face  
  
"you can come in"muriel said and when she entered her memory shocked in her head and it`s about molly  
  
molly was sniffing around the yard and there was another pink dog on the other side if the yard and then molly and courage were sniffing to the middle of the yard and then they both hit eachother on the head and the hit push them back on their backs  
  
"ow that hurt"molly said and when she open one of her eyeshe was a fuzzy image and then when her open two of them she saw another dog like her and the same with courage  
  
"hey who are you?"said courage"my name is molly willians but my original name is---"she stop"hey what`s wrong?""if i speak it i`ll be depressed and i`ll get bad memory about my past"she said"oh,hey i know you, your that famous rapper in the music business"he said  
  
"that`s R&B and hip hop my lil dude friend"molly said"so what`s your name my dawg(a/n:that`s a gangter word for dog i grew up in the middle of alot of gangs)  
  
"my name is courage,hey can i have your autograph?"he said"sure::sighs::" courage took out a big book and molly sighed it like she does a 4000 times(a/n:i feel so sry for the rapper and the rest of the singers"ouch,ouch, my hands hurt)"there"  
  
the back door open and it was janet and when molly saw her she quickly jump in her arms and hugged her like if it the first time she saw her and if they won an award  
  
mean while back in ny  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY ARE NOT THERE THEY CAN GET TO LOS ANGELES IN TWO DAYS HOW SHE`S NOT THERE??????"said david"k,k,k bye you idiots"with that he closed the cell phone  
  
"::sighs:: hey, i can take over for them i can pull them over and let my other artists win she won way to any awards because of her voice and i can get rit of her and the mutt and i would not be bossed around like if i was a plush doll,yes,YES ,YES MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA----""hey my servant get me a sand witches and a soda"he said to maid which was a female"grrrr,janet never calls me a servant she calls everyone her friend"she said"well she is not here so move servant move move move"he said""i hate doing his dirty works,crap"  
that`s all i try to make more story chapters and also the other one  
darkest moon signing off. 


	5. chapter3

sry this story is late i`m a bit of a lazy person,i want to try to finish the story so i can make other stories maybe out from courage page maybe on kirby ohhhh i do love that lil pink creampuff he`s a cute kidhe lil happy smile and everything.anyway i haven`t planned this story on paper but so i say what the heck,ok here`s the story  
chapter3  
molly was getting sleepy when janet was walking to the living room holding her,molly always love to be in janet`s arms cuz it feels like her mother holding her when she was a lil pup she always love to think about her mom because she was close to her(like a role model)molly alway sleep to remenber her childhood days the sunny beaches and when the breeze hit the day in always the right place and time  
  
"please sit awhile,rest for yourself"muriel said  
"geez,thanx"janet reliped  
  
now everyone was resting in the living room and the both guest were looking around the odd place"it`s been along time that i`ve came to a normal house than the mansion"she saidthen muriel replied"you live in a mansion?i heard it a good house in the world""unless you`re rich,hey are you rich,you stupid girl?"eustace relied"i`m not stupid and yes i am rich but i share them to the needy"as molly was seeing them talk and that janet and eustace were talking fighting about money,courage came to molly  
  
"so,what is like in the music business?courage asked"well,people think is cool,i think it`s cool but the worst part is,when you need to do a music video you nned to wake up at 6:00 in the morning and sleep at 12:00 and you have 6 hours to sleep"said molly"but i like my nickname they say that it`s because of my eyes are green like grass and trees like the garden of eve" "well,i like yuor music and your master`s music too"courage said  
  
"yeah,i love my master alot and i`ll do anything to keep her and to stay with her forever,in fact i`ll sacrifed my self to her if it`s a life or death situasion"molly said(aka eve to let you guys know)"wow,you sounded like if she`s the owner is the world"courage said  
  
"she is to me,she like the one person in the whole world that love me ever since my parents death"molly said"sorry to hear that"he relied "that`s ok, i`m bored,do you have a ball to play with:she relied "yea it`s outside,come on" courage took molly outside  
  
"i don`t see anything but a water pump a windmill and a chicken house and a barn house not to mention the broken fence"molly said "i dig my stuff in the dirt for safe keeping"courage said  
  
"that`s a good idea,i think i`ll do the same when i get home,but how can you find them?"she said","i sniff them out"he relied back"oh i found it"he digs on the spot there it is and there was a ball with rainbow colors around it"cool ball,want to play catch?"she said "ok"  
  
and for 20 mins the been passing the ball back and forth till muriel,janet,and eustace came to the car spot they stopped playing and followed them  
  
"are you sure?,i just can call the car repair man to come and fix it"janet said to eustace"no,you`ll be spending to much money on repair man that doesn`t fix things good"eustace said as he open the lid of the front of the car"oh,ok but are you sure you know?"she kept asking"shut up"he said "eustace that`s not nice to say to our guest especially the best singer in the u.s."muriel said"feh"he act back "is he always this rude?"molly said to courage "i`m afraid yes,everyday"courage said"now i feel sorry for you,courage"molly said  
  
now eustace is messing things up now"hey!,you are doing it all wrong,mister"janet said"i know what i`m doing,so don`t tell what to do"as when he said the front of the car exploded molly and courage were blowed backwards to a ball and muriel and janet were covered with ashes,janet coughed with her eye wide open(like the anime people when they get exploded)"i think the farmer is trying to kill us"she said"i think so too"he answer back to molly  
  
well i`ll try to finish the story maybe i`ll spend my spring vacation writing the next chapters and the future chapters too,till then bye 


	6. chapter 4

sry,i`ve been writing my other story in kirby that i almost forgot this story,now i got time to write this chapter,i had family problems but not they are fixed  
  
chapter 4  
  
they all went back to the house trying to take of the dust of them,"ok,i`m calling my manager and i`m going to tell him that this is going to long time"janet said to molly,trying to dust of the golden ring(belong to her mother really special to her),janet started to dial to her house  
  
In the house(mansion)  
  
"ok you two got the job"he said to the two new singers a girl named marie(secretly that my middle name i ran out of ideas of names)and her dog,his name is jay, rotwiler(whatever that`s spelled)"did you hear that jay,we are going to be famous"she said to her dog,jay nodded(not happly).then the phone rings,david picks it up"hello? this is david"he said  
  
"hi dav,it`s me janet sry were not in los angeles,or car got busted and we need a extra car here or at least a plane or a helicoper"she said"you don`t know how to fly a helicoper"he said while pushing the screw driver under the couch(yes he did it to get rid out her)"yes i do i took lesson remenber""oh yes i remenber you nearly got me and your teacher killed""hey i said molly was hitting me on my back and it cause me to push the handed to push to the ground' from the behind of the phone"hey!you pushed me to the wall of the back ,i panicked"yelled molly to janet"molly,you almost got everyone killed with your studborness"molly stick out her tongue  
  
"i`m going to watch tv"molly said to her  
  
"well,can you pick us up?"janet said  
  
"where are you?"he said"no where,kansas"she answered back"are you serious?"he said and there was a silence for 3 seconds  
  
"oh,i forgot to tell you the cancel the show"he said over the phone,"they did?ok"she said"well them pick us up"she said"maybe i will,or maybe i will not"he said and he hang up  
  
"hmm,i wonder what that means"she though"yayyyyyyyyyyyyy,a scary movie"yelled out molly  
  
it was final destanation(my fav horror movie ^^ )and she she a courage saw all the killing of the people,molly turned to courage and he was in the color white(meaning he`s almost scared to death)  
  
"don`t worry,they didn`t really died,it`s all fake"she explain  
  
"them why do it look real"he said  
  
"your name means bravery and spirit so i guess you shouldn`t be scared and asking question too"she said to him(i checking in the dictionary)  
  
"i don`t always be brave all the time,i sometimes get scared to death"he said  
  
"i can tell by the color of you"she laughed  
  
courage looked at himself and agreed that his fur is white   
  
"aw man,it`s finish, i wish it didn`t finished"molly said"is there more horror stuff,i`m a fan of horror stories and movies"  
  
"i faced alot of scary stuff and scary people"courage said  
  
molly is thinking  
  
"hey is that a zombie hand coming out of the floor?"acting scared,courage freaked out and jump to the ceiling  
  
"hahahahahahahaha,you need to learn to face your fear courage or else you`ll stay scared forever,plus i can teach you to not be afraid of anything and you would not fear of chasing your tail,personaly i never get scared of anything expect if janet is in danger,but since he is no harm coming to her there for i`m officially not afraid like a kitty cat,meow"molly explain,courage then fell to the ground"i hate gravity"courage said  
  
"ok,let have a challenge we will hang up side down below will be nails and will stay they hanging for three hours"molly said  
  
"no no no anything safe?'he said  
  
thinking...........................................................  
  
"ok then ,we will swing on the barn house with the bars like in the circus with our eyes closed but don`t worry about falling there will be hay if you fall you fail"molly said"ok you`re on"courage said"after bring it on is finished(movie)"molly said "thank goodness"he said  
  
sry,that is short and next time i`ll try to pay attention with this story see ya 


End file.
